Stay By Your Side
by CrimsonFireflies
Summary: What does it likes when you wander alone at empty town? Will you try to find companion or will you chose to live alone?
1. Chapter 1 : Here, Alone In Empty City

Stay By Your Side

_Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid_

_Warning: Might contain small violence  
_

Hortus, a Big City with a giant tree grow in the middle of it. Reaching the end of time, the resident grows lesser and lesser till no one exists there anymore. No one …. But him

The Big City has an urban legend, it is said it's taboo for all the residents to walk out of their home or even look outside at night. Because at night is the time when Messenger of Death do his job. Legend said if they dare to break the taboo, he will claim their life and store it inside the great tree, trapping their soul inside it. The Messenger job is to make sure that dead souls could be successfully claimed before Death come. So he will not have mercy for anyone who sees him during his work time, though The Messenger has a rule not to show himself during daytime.

Dell, the only resident in Hortus, right now he is the only one who lives in that city. During his life, he is the person who feels fun to disobey the rules. He is the only who walk in the city during night time, because … He is the Messenger of Death.

Dell Honne, the Messenger of Death, his Pair of Black Wing is his proof as a Demon. Before all the resident are dead, his job is the only thing he could rely at that time. But right now … nothing left … no job, no souls. Only boredom and loneliness left inside him. At least, he didn't need to hide till night to come out anymore. Since no one will saw him. But in exchange he needs to stay with loneliness.

"So boring" said Dell as he wandering around the Big City. It's as silent as graveyard. He took out cigarette and stuck it between his lips before he light it with small flame come out from his hand. He inhales the smoke and let it out before grumbling again. "267 years 9 month 3 weeks and 3 days left till I could leave here. Damn it! At least give me a job!"

For Dell, Hortus has become a big amusement park dedicated for him. Yes, a very big park, but with no one gonna play with him. His job is simply waiting till the next job is prepared.

Sighing with boredom as his companion, Dell decides to shut himself inside a house. Even though the weather is good, he decides to stay inside. Arriving at his house, he quickly went inside and proceeds to his bedroom. Throwing himself to his bed, he just wants to end the day quickly.

"Wonder if I got enough sloth to keep sleeping"

As he closes his eyes, he keeps reviewing his previous life, tracing back his lifetime to when everything still exist, when he still got job to do, when boredom didn't stalk him.

"Heh, guess its give no difference at all. Only one companion increased for me" he chuckled, realizing the fact that loneliness is his new companion. Slowly, he feels weak and within several seconds, he enters his hibernation mode. Hoping that at least one or two days will be skipped by sleeping.

…

…

…

In blink of eye, the day turns to night. He found himself wake up by the moonlight reaching to his eyes. He sits up and looks at the night view through the window in his room. Leaving his bed he, walks to window and touch the surface of the glass with his fingers, look at the view outside.

Unlike day, at night he feels he could get less lonely. Maybe because he is used to living at night, besides there is several things he find it interesting at night.

Dell flaps his wings, flying around Hortus from high place. The first thing he does is Balloon message. Once he saw a bunch of kids releasing several balloons to the air, the balloon is tied with paper which contains their wish written on it. At first he finds it funny and foolish, but when he saw those kids smiling when they released it. He gets curious, wondering what make it sounds fun for them.

He land towards a destroyed store which sell balloons before. Taking out paper from his pocket, he writes on it. But different from those kids, he won't write his wish, what he writes is something else.

_I am Dell, let's befriends_

Childish indeed, one might call it's some kind of method for him, a method to proof that there exist another being in this big City other than him. After done he pick up one of the balloon lying on the floor, then pull out one thread from his shirt, tying the paper with the balloon.

Dell carries the balloon and flies high to the dark sky. "Make sure you deliver my message" he said as he release the balloon and let it wander through the silent sky of the night.

Staring at balloon which moves slowly, a silent sad expression described across his face. He flaps his wings once again and proceeds to his next destination.

While moving to his next destination, he takes this chance to once again check on the City. It's worse than when he look at it from the ground. From above the city is completely like a Ghost Town. No living beings remain, only debris and crumbled buildings. Seeing this kind of view, he just stays silent and flies towards his destination.

He flies towards the Great Giant Tree in the middle of the city. The Great Giant Tree is a place where he stores the souls of those who saw him. Though Death already claims the prizes and brought them back to land of dead. If he didn't claim it, he might still get some mate to talk with. Even though those souls hold hatred for him, he still finds it fun to insult them from outside. Seeing their pisses off expression somehow relax him. But those things already become footprints behind him, they are no longer there.

He land on the ground near the great tree. Around the great tree many white flowers grow. They are all flowers he plant to entertain those souls trapped inside the tree. The Flowers is unique, it glow weakly. As if it's showing a sign that they are happy that he comes.

"I got new companion for you guys", he planted another seed at empty soil. Carefully dig a small hole with his sharp claws and plant it. Once he is done, he flies towards The Tree Branch, sitting there. Once again he watches the view of the destroyed city from there. While staring at it, he traces back memories he had before in his previous days.

Somehow he feels a bit regret for insulting the souls he keep inside the great tree. If thing is different, he might be able to talk more with them. Not about insulting, but some stuff which he never try before. Being Messenger of Death is a tough job, not allowed to go outside during daytime and need to collect specified souls within time period. And the most stressing part is … when some human break the taboo. Dell needs to work twice as hard when someone break the rules. Storing the souls inside the great tree cost a lot of energy and time for him, to be worse Death will always scold him whenever someone break the taboo. It's not like he is the one who guide them to break the rule, it's just that they are driven with their own curiosity.

Thinking back about those memories, He sighed. The day he spent with his job is more tiring but also more fun. It's better to have job than got nothing to do in your life, at least it give some meaning to your life. Just like a bottle of water is better filled rather than empty.

As he keep spacing out thinking about past, one petal from the flower he planted fly and accidently touched his cheek. He picks up the petal and smiled at it. "Thank you for cheering me up, it's alright. I am not sad". He let go the petal to soar in the midst of night. He watches the petal keep floating and wandering in the sky, it's swaying like waving its hand to him. It's floated further and further from him, till it's completely disappeared. As the petal disappears from his sight, he took out a gun from his pocket and aim at his head.

"Hope this works" he said as he pulls the trigger. The blood spurts from his head, painting the branch red, one drop of his blood fall and land on the flower petal in the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Companion

Among the darkness of night, there is a figure of young demon lying on the tree branch. Drenched in a pool of crimson blood, his once black colored wing is now soaked with red. Anyone who sees this kind of view will think he is dead. Yes, they will think like that, but fate and truth … is saying something different.

Flapping his wings several times, he slowly opens his eyes and pushes himself up. The wounds vanish without trace leaving a trail of red stain on his head. He blinks several times, looking around as if he is just waking up from his sleep. He looks at the gun he is holding on his hand and sighs.

"It's really impossible", he says before he throws away the gun. Knowing it's totally impossible he sighs once again and gazing at the silent dark sky. With half closed eyes, he gazes at it, thinking about what tomorrow might hold for him. Closing his eyes, he traces back his memories again, but this time a bit further.

He could still remember when he bore his white wings, the proud feeling of being an angel. However shortly after, he was corrupted by envy, the most disgusting sin. This corruption drove him mad so Father punished him by exiling him from Paradise with the name of a corrupted fallen angel – a demon. Since then his wings has turned black and he now works under Death's command as punishment for his despicable sin. For hundreds of years he has been doing this job, travelling from one city to another until he was finally stuck in Hortus.

"I guess this punishment suits me well" he says as he closes his eyes, smiling.

"Yeah, it suits you well"

He is startled when he hears that voice, quickly opening his eyes, he finds out the voice is coming from a young demon with six black wings, floating in the air looking at him with half opened eyes.

"What? Are you here to mock me, Ted?"

"Boss asked me to check your condition" he says it with flat tone while keeping his half opened eyes.

"Can't you see? I am very fine here. Just leave me alone. Don't disturb my vacation"

"I don't intend to prolong the talk either, unlike you I never got any vacation", he says he flies closer to his spot.

"Yeah yeah, I got it, sir. You see, I am suffering enough just by staying here. Don't increase my suffering by showing your face"

"Geez, can't you at least act friendly, you're not honest" Turning his back. Ted prepares to leave. But before he turns his head and speaks again."Just make sure you do your job properly. Boss is in bad mood in these few years". He finishes then spreads his wings to fly away.

"Like I care" Dell grumbles while switching his sitting position by placing both of his hands behind his head to lean on the trunk of the tree. He is relaxing himself, but as a swarm of memories rush into his head, he feels pissed. "Arrrgghhh" he groans in annoyance, scratching his head several times," Why does it always bother me?" he sighs. He then switches his sight to one of two tallest building in Hortus, the Indigo Chapel.

Dell flies and lands on the top of Indigo Chapel, the view is not much different from when he sits at the great tree. But on top of this building, he is able to use his magic any way he wants. The Great Tree is considered as Holy Tree, thus when he is near it, he can't use his power. That's why he needs more energy when he stores souls inside the tree. So if he is far from the tree, he can use his power.

With a grin on his face he says, "The performance going to start now."

Dell raises his left hand to sky while he focuses on the scene before him. Slowly, from the sky snow start to fall down, trying to reach the ground. He smirks at the success, he and begins to gather some snow in his palm to form a baton. Swinging it like a conductor, he closes his eyes and tries to remember the flow of the music that he only heard once before. After he is certain with of it, he swings his baton to form bubbles from the snowflakes. The bubbles multiply quickly, stopping when there when he thinks there is enough.

For the next trick he moves his baton and his index finger to draw an 8 figure, causing some of the bubbles to condense into flowing water which dances smoothly in the air. Then by swinging his baton in several different movements, the colors of the bubbles change to crimson, to orange etc.

A mirror materializes when he waves his baton in a square shape. He moves his baton near the mirror while the flow of water still dancing in the air and the bubbles are moving slowly. From inside the mirror several batons pop out, which float in the air and start mimicking his swings from before. The bubbles and flow of water keep changing color between crimson, orange, indigo, black, violet and green.

The rhythm in his head keeps playing and he taps his foot along with it, obviously amused by this little performance. He throws his baton upwards and catches it again while the bubbles changes shape into a flock of birds. The bubble birds fly freely around him all the while still changing color. Some of the imitations of his baton gather above him forming a circle and rotate with moderate speed. For each rotation, it lights his spot with different colors of light.

In the middle of his performance however, his eyes catches a glimpse of a figure on top of the radio tower, the other tallest building in Hortus. Although there was quite a distance between them he could still distinguish the features of the other party. It's a girl … no … it's not an ordinary girl … he knows it from her white feathery wings that she is an angel.

"What is an angel doing here?" he thinks it while staring at the other winged figure who smiles knowing that his is looking in that direction.

Dell jumps in surprise at her smile. Surely he is her enemy yet this angel stills smiles at the likes of him. Flapping her white wings, she leaves the tower to approach him.

"You are amazing! It's was so beautiful! My name is Gumi, what is your name?" she offers her hand for a shake, still with a smile on her face.

Dell quickly snaps, "Do-don't get friendly with me". Despite that he slaps her hand, she is still smiling and speaks again." Let's play!"

Still in shock he pushes away in reply, "Don't be absurd, Leave me alone Angel! Can't you see my black wings! I'm a demon! Your enemy!" Finishing his words, he quickly flaps his wings and tries to flies back to his home but with a quick movement, she hugs him. His cheeks become red the moment she hugs him.

"You're so warm!" she said as she tightens the hug.

Dell quickly pushes her away, "Get off, and don't touch me" says and takes off curtly to fly back home before she assaults him again. Instead, she shouts at him with happy tone, "Let's play tomorrow then! I will be waiting here!"

Startled by her loud shout, he bites his bottom lips in anger." Idiot! I won't come there! You could wait there till you die!" He replies darkly in his mind. "There is no way I am going to get along with an angel.

"It's true that I am lonely, but … I am not saying I want an Angel as my companion, I hate them!"

_Editor: Sawahii_

_Credit goes for: Sawahii_


	3. Chapter 3 : One Hell of Day

Dell wakes up in his room with the shine from the sun greeting him. His eyes open in slow motion, accepting the light to enter his pupils.

He gets up and scratches his messy hair as his wings flap few times. Staring at his palm with his half opened eyes he thinks about last night encounter, a flashback appear in his mind, imagining about when she is trying to shake hand with him. "Darn that Angel! Night is supposed to be my only free time!" he grumbles as he think back about it.

His feet guide him to first floor in his house. "Hmm, a cup of coffee in morning sounds not bad, guess I will go makes some" he said as he walks in hallway towards kitchen. "Here!" a hand comes out from kitchen offering him a cup of coffee. "Ah thanks", Dell take the offer without thinking further. The moment he drinks the coffee, he snaps and blurts out the coffee. After coughing several times from the sudden action, he switches his direction towards The Little Angel in kitchen and glare at her. "Good morning~ Honne-kun" Gumi is wearing a white apron, holding spatula and smile cheerfully at him. Her white wings flap several times expressing her happy emotion.

"What are you doing at my house! Why are you wearing apron! How did you know my name! And how the hell you know where I live!" Dell bombards her with questions, trying to scare her off. But its proof ineffective against her, for his four questions, she replies him with one answer along with her angelic smile, "Ehehe because I can't wait to play with you". "You are not answering my question! Whatever! Just get out already!" he shout at her as he walks away from the Kitchen, he can't stand her angelic smile which seems like an insult to him.

Before he could walk further from the kitchen, with haste, The Little Angel approaches him. Dell try to turn his head to shout at her, but his intention is disabled by her soft lips touching his cheek first. The moment her lips touch the surface of his cheek, he could feel her soft and warm passion spreading inside him, warming his body. Her lip feels comfortable when placed on the surface of his skin. Startled with her sudden action, he fell backwards with red signal painting his face and his sight directed at her. His face show an expression of someone who heartbeat nearly stop from a sudden incident.

"Wha-wha-wha- what was that for!" he ask as he touch his cheek with his hand. She just smile and said, "It's a Good morning kiss ~ Father teach us to share our love with people around us. That's why I am sharing my love with you".

"Cu-cu-cut it out! Are you mocking me!" burned with embarrassment, the demon flap his wings and fly away as far as possible from her.

His escape is a success with him hiding in narrow alley. "Damn that Angel!" he said in pisses tone. Dell stay alert on his surrounding, he is somehow afraid of her sudden tackle. Since she has appear nowhere twice in front of him and each appearance always come with next surprise which could make his heartbeat stop anytime. He carefully steps out of the alley and look around. He releases a sigh of relive knowing that she is not chasing after him.

Before he could prolong his relieved state two hands wrapped around his chest from behind, hugging him tightly, his eyes open twice as its size when he hear the soft voice coming from behind. "Got you~ ehehe" Gumi tighten her hug as she laugh like an idiot irritating the demon also making him blush at the same time. He realizes the heat spreading inside him again as her soft breast is pressed against his back. "Get off me!" She could not hug him longer when Dell struggles to release her grip from him. With fast movement, he flies higher and turns his sight towards her.

"Go away! Why did you keep following me!" he said in pisses tone. She tilts her head with questioning face, "We are playing tag, since you suddenly run away, so I bet you wanna play tag". "I am not playing tag!" he shouts with high pitch trying to scare her away which proof to be useless.

There are two things which always make him pisses off with her. First, is her idiotic laugh which seems like mocking him and second, is her sudden actions which never fail to surprise him. Both these two things are enough to make him wanna tear her two white wings apart.

"Ne ne what are we gonna play next!" she said with innocent and pure smile just like a child. "Great, now there are 3 things I hate about her" he said in low voice above whisper.

"I am not gonna play! Just don't follow me!" he quickly flies away once he said it. As he fly away she could only see him from afar with questioning looks.

Usually in the morning he got nothing to do, but since she is bugging him last night which cause him to sleep early, he got no choice but to do his activity in morning.

Dell arrives in mountain of metal garbage piled up on the corner west side of the City. The garbage is so much as if it could cover half of the city if it is not piled up.

Dell another activity is "City of Garbage", among these mountains of metal garbage he like to gather some parts and form it into something else.

Usually it's his most favorite activity, but somehow the more he searches to more he get pisses.

"Arrrrgggghhh! Why can't I find that damn parts!" he shout as he keep scratching his head, pisses off with his own misfortune. Things like these never happen before, usually he got lot of patience to keep searching for it but don't know why just for today his patience run out faster than before. He could guess what cause this to happen, not even once in his lifetime he could run out of patience so fast. Well … not after That White Wing person arrive in his life.

Time moves faster that his expected at this moment, without he notices the sun already set but he still could not find the thing. The sky turn darker as gray clouds gather above, little by little it release droplets of water. In an instant it rains down on the earth, so big that he finds it hard to keep walking. The rain even causes his sight unable to see clearly. Under this situation, he knows, keep searching for it will be useless.

He flies as fast as he could, searching for a place to hide from rains. It's not that he afraid of dead but the coldness is torturing him besides he can't die even if he wants. Dell finally found the spot he is searching, he hide inside a small hole on the great tree trunk to avoid the rain. Exhausted, he quickly sits down leaning to wood, resting himself. He breathe in fast pace and droplets of water is visible on his cloth and skin. His hair, cloth and wings are completely wet like he just did a marathon, the sweat and water from rains mixed together, completely show no difference.

To be more worse, a familiar shadow appear in front of the hole's mouth as the lighting flash. He know who it is, but too exhausted to show any reaction. Her cloth and hair along with wings are drenched in water, much more worse than his situation. Her breath is unstable, her body is trembling from the chill and her usual cheerful face is not there, changing with painful face. Under that situation, he got no opposition letting her in since he is also too exhausted to shove her away. The Angel walk like carrying something heavy on her back, she walks to position across Dell and sit down. Dell is thinking, maybe she know this is not a good situation to annoy him or she is just too tired for it.

Strangely, she would at least show her usual idiotic smile towards him, but she didn't. She only sits hugging her folded knee silently with her face pace breathing which gradually become slow. "Is she sick?" is the first possibility which come to his mind. Might be so, she is not even look at him. The green haired girl just keeps breathing as much as she could. Dell watches closely every drops of water which slide down her hair and fall to ground; her cheek is flushed and her body is shaking.

"What kind of Angel gets sick because of rain?" it's strange for an Angel to get sick because of rain. They should be same like him, can't die even if they want. But right now what happen in front of him is the opposite of it. Her condition is much like worse, as if she could collapse and die anytime.

"It's not like that's my problem"

The Demon turns away his face from her, trying not to get involved with her. The minute goes on, but the rain still not calm down. It's even getting heavier, lightning happens more frequently and the view outside is completely impossible to see.

Gumi still in her sick condition, at least she does not breath as rough as before. Her expression still not changes. She tries to peek at the demon in front of her carefully. He is as wet as her, but don't care about it. His bang is down, covering his annoyed face. His wings lie silently beside him and his face is dripping with water. Dell notices she is looking at him, he suddenly turn his eye which startle her. She quickly turns away her eyes from him the moment he looks at her. She is like a child who is discovered for stealing candy from jar.

The air inside the tree keeps getting cold as the rain keep pouring. The coldness is tickling her nose; she sneezed but tries to hold it which lets out a cute sneezing voice. So cute that it even attract Dell's attention. Getting tired from intense cold, she starts breathing to her hands to warm herself. It's no use, the chill air still stronger. Gumi bring her hands together and breathe to it, forming a small flame between it. The flame is small so she tries to light it bigger by giving breath. The flame become bigger a little just for a short time and return to small again. She knows because of the coldness, it's hard to maintain the flame. She keeps breathing into it, trying to make it bigger enough to warm herself. But it failed again. It's getting smaller every time she releases her breath. She tries to breathe faster to it but finds out she is too weak for it. The flame burst several times which end up becomes small again.

She feels disappointed on how useless of her. In the middle of her despair, suddenly Dell stretches his hand towards the flame which startles her a bit. He positioned his palm right above the small flame she create and in an instant the flame become big which surprise her, big enough to warm both of them inside the hole. He withdraws his hand and return to his position.

"What kind of Angel are you?" said Dell in a bit annoyed tone

Finally she shows her usual smile again but with sick expression "Thank you"

Dell shows no reaction to it, he just stays in his usual position. "You are welcome" he said it with kinda forced tone.

Hours passed inside the hole. Without they realize it has been a long time since they stay inside. The temperature inside is not as cold as before, it's getting warmer. Gumi notice that she is getting less wet thanks to the flame. But not for Dell, he is still soaked in which he didn't care about it. Gumi look at him then look at the flame on her palm. She wants to lend him the flame, but it is confused whether he will accept it or not.

"If you want to say something, just spit it out" he notices she wants to say something and scold at her.

She is a bit panic when he suddenly snap like that, she try to calm down and reply him "U-um …. If you don't mind …" she offers the flame to him.

"I don't need your pity"

Gumi then withdraw her hands, knowing that he refuse it making her feels a bit sad. Dell hates it when she shows that kind of expression in front him. It's like he is bullying her even though he is not at fault.

She could feel chill inside her, another cute sneeze come up after a lightning flash. To her surprise, Dell suddenly put his jacket on her and sits beside her. She feels heat start to invade her face with his presence so close to her.

Usually it is she who strikes him, but somehow when he shows his gentle yet mean side, it strikes her deeply in the good terms. Since he wear black tank top, somehow he could feel a bit cold air greasing his skins, its make him tremble a bit. Noticing this Gumi move closer to him to share body warmth. It took him by surprise for her action which he did not predict.

"Wh-what …" He find it hard to continue his words as she is already too near him. Their wings touched and he could feel the surface of her skins touching him. He turns away from her to hide his embarrassed face.

In flushed cheek, she let out her trademark laugh "ehehe … it's warm"

The Angel and Demon just sit close to each other, sharing their own warmth, which is felt both inside their body and heart. The only things which make no difference between them is … their red colored face.


	4. Chapter 4 : Reason

The radiance from the sky reached the hole inside a tree, waking up a demon inside. He was awakened as the ray hit his eyes, forcing him to open it. Dell slowly opened his eyes, trying to get used to his sight first. He yawned and scratched his hair, feeling uncomfortable sleeping while sitting. After he adjusted his memories, he remembered everything happened yesterday.

"Ah, yes, now I remember"

The young demon looked around him to found out he was the only one who stay inside the hole.

"Where is she?"

The refreshing air in the morning has made him decide to take a flight around the city. For him, it was rare to be able woke up so early. Usually he would wake up when the sun was at its highest peak, but today he woke up just when the sun was about to rise. He stands at the peak of radio tower, showered by the ray of light which shined towards him. He yawned again, feeling not having enough sleep.

Once the light has fully landed on every part of his body he turned around only to find out another familiar face in front of him.

"What now, Ted?" asked Dell in pisses tone

"You're rude, I only come to check whether you are doing your job properly or not" Ted replied

"Leave me alone" after he done saying it, Dell sat at the top of radio tower. Ted sighed at his attitude and continued speaking, "…. You look pale"

"Stop this nonsense, since when Demon get sick" Dell spoke without looking at his direction, his eyes just directed towards the gray city blanketed in front of him.

"This is not fully nonsense. It's been a while since you look so pale. Did The Angel really annoy you that much?"

"Yeah … you could say so"

"You are not surprised?"

"Why would I? As I know the high ranked fallen angel, Ted Kasane know everything in this world better than anyone"

"You are exaggerating"

"I only use hyperbole on my words. And I bet you are the one who told her my name"

"That's correct"

Dell turned his head a bit and glared at him, "You really like to annoy me don't you?"

"… I won't assume that as annoying you, you are the one who asked for a companion, Father heard your wish and made it come true, what else you are not dissatisfied with?"

He looked back at the city below him, placing his hand below his chin to support his head. "I never said I want an Angel as my companion"

Ted sighed again, "Anyway … you should tell me already …. What's … the reason Father punishes you?"

"Didn't you heard about it, it's because I hold envy inside me"

"… As for your information, it's only a camouflage to hide your true sin"

"If you want to know, why don't you ask Father about it? He will tell you"

Ted chuckled a bit. Dell find it strange, why he suddenly chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"As I would say, if by asking like this it would annoy you, why would so hasty to find the answer?"

"Man … someday I will pluck those arrogant wings of yours"

"Feel free to do it. You should know what happen next after you done it"

Dell turned his head at him with angry glare which replied by Ted's humiliating looks. The young demon leaned himself on the metal bar to relax and start to speak again, "Fine if you want to know that much I will tell you"

"That's too fast"

"You want it or not?"

"Alright, alright, you're the boss"

After he make sure Ted is completely silence, Dell open his mouth and speak.

"The incident where I was drowned inside the sea of envy was not completely a camouflage"

"… How so?"

"It's true that I have seed of envy inside me. But actually that's not the true crime I commit"

"What's the reason you hold envy?"

The young demon stay silent for a while, he raised his head and looked towards the sky filled with clouds gathering together.

"I envy those Angels at heaven"

Ted stays silence, he then continues

"Everybody up in heaven … always have smile on them. While I don't, I feels being an angel to guide human is a boring job so I envy how they could enjoy stay like that despite the having that kind of job"

"That's an important job, you should be proud of it"

"The problem is I don't! I have been living with Envy towards my own companion, without I realize the envy turn to hate. So … One day … I went to human's world …. And …."

"And?"

"… I saw something … in a moment I feels like my memories is skipped, the next thing I know … I am grabbing The Death Scythe I steal from Death and ripping those human souls wildly"

"That's … totally crazy"

"… That time … I don't know what possess my mind, I just controlled completely by anger"

"What did you saw?"

Dell stands up and started to flap his black wings, "Madness"

"Madness?"

"Hey, aren't you asking too much already, your break time gonna over soon"

Ted looked at his watch, "its till ten more minutes, besides your story is not done yet"

"I am not gonna tell you more than this, so buzz off"

Done saying it Dell flapped his wings and fly away

The six winged demon flipped open his book and write something before he closed it. "Ah well, I got enough information. Its matter of time before you spill the bean"

The young demon took out another cigarette from his pocket and lit it with flame from his hand. He keeps walking on the path to The Great Tree while breathing out smoke, at the same time also refreshing his memories. The things which constantly appearing inside his memories was the scream of children, a man holding butcher knife and running girl. Everything just circling around his head, the more he thinks about it, the more he could felt the scream of the child stung his ears, the smirk of the man disgusted him and the footsteps from the running girl drove him mad.

"Madness, huh. No wonder the world ends so fast"

He stopped his step the moment he saw the Angel in front of him who was planting a new seed near the white flower he planted. Gumi was so busy till she didn't notice him. She is having fun digging the ground to plant for a new seed. While digging she kept humming which disgust Dell even more.

"Tch" Dell spitted out the cigarette in his mouth, the flavor of the cigarette becomes sour by her humming sound.

Gumi noticed the sounds of the cigarette hitting the ground, she turned around and smile. Her smile was replied by frowned face from Dell.

"Hey "Dell shouted at her

"Hmm? What is it?" replied Gumi with giggles

"How could you enjoy your job?"


	5. Chapter 5 : Solitude

_Enter the chat room?_

_Yes?_

_No?_

_You chose "Yes"_

Welcome to "Another World" Forum

_Current online member: 4_

_**Spade_Clown_ O-o Oh! It's rare for you to online Ash_Reaper**_

_**Master_ Long time no see, it's been quite a while since our last chat**_

_**Ash_Reaper_ Yeah long time no see, just got myself sometimes to write today**_

_**Mao_ you sounds busy, but that would be impossible, there are nothing left to do in Hortus anymore**_

_**Ash_Reaper_ Yeah it is, but at least I need to busy myself so that I won't end up like someone waiting for someone among mountain of thrash**_

_**Mao_ If you want to insult me you could come to me directly right now, no need to show the kids your foul language**_

_**Master_ No fighting guys**_

_**Ash_Reaper_ Sorry, just get stressed lately, I never thought there are other things than boredom which could give you stress**_

_**Spade_Clown_ You mean like getting chased by Angel XD**_

_**Ash_Reaper_ What the! O-o How did you know!**_

_**Master_ We just talking about it 10 minutes ago**_

_**Mao_ And I was supposed to say "Speak of Devil" when you suddenly show up T.T**_

_**Ash_Reaper_ I see, there is someone who could not keep his mouth shut, I wonder who it is**_

_**Mao_ Beats me**_

_**Ash_Reaper_ It's clearly you, idiot, who else live in the same place with me other than you**_

_**Mao_ But I am not the only who could not keep my mouth shut**_

_**Ash_Reaper_ What do you mean?**_

_**Mao_ If a certain devil didn't told me about it at first, then I won't be spreading this gossip around right now**_

_**Spade_Clown_ So in the end it all come back to him =A=**_

_**Master_ Don't start hating him now -_-**_

_**Ash_Reaper_ I already hate him from the beginning, you don't know how much I wanna pluck that arrogant wings of him and kick him down to Earth**_

_**Spade_Clown_ That's pretty cruel x_x**_

_**Mao_ Can't be helped, he was born this way =_=**_

_**Ash_Reaper_ Do I need to shut you now Mao? I could do it right now if you want**_

_**Mao_ Bring it on Kid **_**TnT**_** I could pluck your wings if I want**_

_**Spade_Clown_ Guys! No fighting here**_

_**Master_ Grow up already guys, your guys really are natural enemy**_

_**Ash_Reaper_ You think so?**_

_**Spade_Clown_ Huh? I thought Ash_Reaper's natural enemy is that Angel**_

_**Mao_ Perhaps, he is weak against something kind and cute**_

_**Ash_Reaper_ Like hell I am! There is no way I am gonna let that white beast taking control of me**_

_**Mao_ You sure talk big for a cat lover**_

_**Ash_Reaper_ Wha-! How did you know!**_

_**Spade_Clown_ Hee, I never thought you have that side**_

_**Master_ Can't judge people by cover**_

_**Ash_Reaper_ Arggh! Whatever! I am outta here!**_

_Ash_Reaper has signed out_

_Current online member: 3_

_**Master_ Did we get him? TnT**_

_**Mao_ Probably **_**T_T**

_**Spade_Clown_ You guys really like to make him angry =A=**_

_**Mao_ For facing dishonest person, it was the quickest way**_

_Current online member: 4_

_**Noir_ You are not the one to talk, Mao ^_^**_

…

…

…

The demon shouted in annoyance because of what his chat mate said before. He shut down his laptop furiously. He thought he could at least relieve his stress by chatting, but his plan somehow backfired. Now he was back to square one.

He sighed after shouting out his annoyance. He started to get bag under his eyes, tired of being chased with annoying girl for 3 day 3 nights nonstop. Dell wanted to sleep so much that he always kept flying around to find any comfortable house to sleep. But each time he found one good spot, she would always rush towards him and hug him immediately along with her trademark giggling voice which he hated so much.

Thanks to that, he was at his limit and ready to berserk anytime. But harming an Angel would bring more problems to him, his life were already full of problems. He didn't wish any additional problem added to his list.

Ever since that rainy night where they took shelter together, she grew more attached to him than she used to. Now he started to felt she was everywhere, because she could always found where he was hiding. No matter where it is.

Dell could felt his consciousness slipping away from him little by little. Just with one little push given and he would fell immediately without warning. His mind was screaming for rest no matter what. But he could not fall now, not here where she could find him again. Who knows what she will do to him while he was asleep.

Turning him back to Angel? That was not a nice idea, and he definitely didn't want that to happen, not in million years.

Angel …

It made him remember about his question towards her last night.

"_How could you enjoy your job?"_

That question which he asked was replied within a few seconds.

And he remembered it clearly what her answer was.

"_Because I am happy." She replied._

"So it was self-satisfaction after all," Dell murmured while he walked among the crumbling building, enjoying the taste of his cigarette on his lip.

And he definitely realized that his peaceful moment won't last long when suddenly a pair of hand wrapped around his neck from behind along with her giggling trademark.

"I found Honne-kun ehehe~~" The green haired angel sing sang while grabbed onto him.

Dell felt his face heated up once again as something round grinding on his back. He tried to shook her away like he would usually do, but two things make him impossible to do so.

One, he was very tired.

Two, her hug was so tight.

So tight that he could felt her breast pressed hardly against his back.

"Ehehe~~ Honne-kun is so warm and fuzzy." The angel said while wriggling her face against his flushed cheek.

Dell was trying to fight it but find out his body was against his decision. His feet felt heavy to move, his eyelids wanting to close and his breath start to respire slowly. His throat felt dry even though as a demon he didn't need to drink, he want to yell at her, but felt nothing come out.

"Honne … kun?" the smile on her face wavering a bit. It won't take long for Gumi to notice his strange behavior.

Usually he would run away or shook her to break free, but somehow for today he seemed silent. He slumped down immediately losing all his energy. Pulled by his weight, Gumi could not help but fell to ground with him.

Slowly the demon closed his eyes, drifting into world of dream. Gumi carefully drag the demon heavy body to lean onto nearby wall. The angel smiled when she saw his sleeping face, she giggled when she could hear his light snoring humming gently.

"Good Night, Honne kun" she whispered gently on his ear before leaving a kiss on his cheek.

Gumi felt her face flushed as the demon suddenly grabbed on her and placed his head on her lap. She squeaked when his hand touched her waist, feeling electricity on the spot he touched. His hand grabbed to her waist tightly, not wanting to let go, thinking it as a pillow.

The Angel watched as his body rise and fall slowly, she felt his hot breath against the skin of her thigh which send chill to her body. His right hand was rubbing her thigh as his left hand now was beside his head.

She could still felt the heat didn't leave her face, although nervous, Gumi smiled when she saw his sleeping face from above. To make him feel comfortable, her hand stroked his hair gently. The stroking worked, a small smile formed on his lip, showing how comfortable he was.

…

…

…

_Winter…_

_The only one wanna play with me was the snow. They blanketed this city of sorrow, painted them in white. Nothing left here anymore, just the endless whiteness. The whiteness reflected on the face of earth and eye of sky._

_It felt cold, but it didn't hurt at all. Was it because I am a demon? No matter how many times I tried to kill myself, it never brings a satisfying result. _

_The memories rolled back like a video clip, tracing back towards the world left behind by time. _

_I wandered the mountain of white blanket, searching for the sign of someone…_

_Yet only whiteness was what I found. No one else left here anymore, this city was dead from long time ago._

_I ever heard that solitude and boredom could kill you, _

_That's a lie…_

_I have both of them inside me, yet I still alive…_

_For the first and last time, _

_I prayed … I wish to reborn as a human… so that I could die… _

…

…

…

Among the debris of the destroyed city, a Demon was sleeping on an Angel's lap, a unique phenomenon that a human won't be able to saw for the rest of their life. Yet it happened when time was reaching the end of edge.

A groaning voice make the Angel's eye twitched a bit. Slowly, Gumi opened her eyelids. She smiled when she realize the view in front of her didn't change, the sleeping face of the ash haired demon. His black wings shrunk in order for him to able to sleep comfortably.

Shortly, Dell also opened his heavy eyelids, The Angel felt a bit nervous when his eyes stared at hers.

"I guess he will get mad again." She thought.

She knew that she has been bugging him for a long time and he really didn't like it. It was also her fault that he became exhausted like this.

But it can't be helped, for that nothing was left within this empty stage where they live. No audience, no actor, it was just a large opera house filled with chairs, stage and light. That was what she thought about this city.

Guilt found its way inside her heart; she should have treated him preciously when finally she found a friend, rather than treating him like this.

His slender arm with long nail attached suddenly was raised, immediately The Angel closed her eyes in fright, scared that he was really angry.

Tick of time moved like millions of years, although it only moved within a few seconds. The girl felt a warm touch on her cheek, a warm and gentle touch, it's expressing the kindness left within the master of those hand. The Angel opened her eyes in fright, reaching halfway, her eyes opened wide in surprise.

He was smiling, but with tears filling his eyes …


	6. Chapter 6 : Library of Tales

"_The Library of Tales"_

_The place where I recorded the memories of souls claimed by Death. Long time ago before I came to Hortus, I travel from country to country, era to era to records memories of dead souls. I have seen much more lives after the day I become Messenger of Death. _

_Tragedy, Happiness, Lies, Cruelty, I have seen all of them…_

_So much disgusting things inside this world yet I was the one assigned to record their memories, the memories of those evil, those who didn't realize what they have, and those who innocently follow the wish of evil. I recorded all of them._

_Hortus has always become some kind of base camp for me to store those Tales. All records I gained during my travel were stored here. Thus it was called "Library of Tales"._

_My Priceless Treasure…_

_The round shaped room with books organized neatly on those shelves which was also a wall. If I try to look up, I would see blinding light from above which made me could not see the top of this Library. The higher I fly. I could see more empty slots on those shelves. _

_It was not strange knowing my job just started from 400 years ago. There were still so much spot not filled with book yet. Each book has their own tales, their own memories. Some even also have connection with another book. _

_My black wings flapped, guiding me to middle area of the library. Above the bar which separated each shelves was written the year of the era. I reached out for the book with reddened brown color._

"_Honne-kun!Honne-kun! Look at this one!" before my finger could take out the book, I was stopped at the moment by The Angel voice. I grumbled in annoyance, it made me remember what happened before which lead me to be paired with this white winged being._

…

…

…

_**I don't know what happened to me that time. I could only remember about my dream where I stood among the snow, then those solitude rushed back to me. The end was I hoped at the moment, I just wished the playback of my memories end soon. It was at that moment I opened my eyes and saw her face.**_

_**I was supposed to get angry, but I don't felt wrath at the moment. She closed her eyes forcefully, perhaps she knew that I was gonna yell at her again. But it was strange, my hand moved to caress her cheek instead. **_

_**It felt soft….**_

_**And warm…**_

_**I have been living in solitude for so long. Countless time I wished for a companion and Father granted my wish, sending an Angel as my companion. Each time my eyes opened, it was always nothing that I saw. I hate to admit it, but I knew that I was really lonely, no matter how many times I sleep, there will be nothing when open my eyes.**_

_**The white dream I had, I was hoping it could played longer. I felt scared when I opened my eyes that I saw nothing again. It sounds pathetic for a Demon to feel like this, but this was what I felt. I could not lie to myself, no matter how many times I entertain myself with the City attraction.**_

_**The smile in my lip and the tear in my eyes were showed as my eyes saw her. It was like two contradicting emotion filled me. The Angel eyes were open wide; I guess this was the first time she saw me act like this.**_

_**The happy moment happened for a few seconds only as my sense snapped me back, telling me what a foolish thing I have done.**_

_**With reflex, I backed away from her immediately. The back of my hand covered my mouth; I could felt my face flushed, since when I got so close to her. I breathed like lacking of air, sweats was what I could felt on the surface of my skin. **_

_**Her face glowed in pink color as she smiled at me, not her usual idiotic smile, but a genuine innocent smile. **_

"_**Tha-that's doesn't mean I am gonna play with you! Don't get the wrong idea! I just felt tired!" I quickly shouted, hiding my embarrassment. **_

"_**ehehe~ I know." And she was back with that idiotic smile of her which I hate so much. **_

_**I felt like she was making fun of me, how annoying. I stood up in awkward way which showed my embarrassing side more, I wanna walk away from her as far as possible right now.**_

"_**Honne-kun? Where are you going?" The Angel also stood up, from the looks of it, she was gonna follow me again.**_

_**It irritated me, knowing her intention so I yell at her, "None of your business!"**_

"_**Not anymore."**_

_**Another annoying voice which I knew to whom it belongs, countered all my statement at once. My feeling tell me something annoying will soon approached me. After all nothing good came from him.**_

_**The six winged arrogant Demon descended in front of me from the sky with his cocky smirk. **_

"_**One thing after another, does you guys really wanted to annoy me that much." I spat at him.**_

"_**Hi, Ted!" The green haired Angel suddenly greeted him, waving her hand few times in the air. Ted replied her with another wicked smile of him.**_

"_**Did she know him?" I thought, I took a peek back at her with confusion, and then something snapped in my mind. Now I knew what happened.**_

_**I glared at Ted, I know everything was his idea, "You are the one who tell her my name right?" **_

_**That annoying Ted rolled his eyes while whistling; acting that he didn't know anything.**_

"_**Damn you, Ted! You're gonna pa-"he immediately cut me off,"Alright! Alright!Cut the slack off, I got another job for you, happy now?"**_

_**I sighed in annoyance, "Make it fast, old man!" **_

"_**Old-! Hmph! You should really learn how to respect you senior." He glared at me before he opened his thick book again, flipping several page before he stopped at one particular page. **_

"_**Well actually it's a simple job, so I think you're gonna enj-"**_

"_**Main point please. What are you? An old man? Babbling so much." I cut him off this time, revenge for him cutting me off before. I could saw anger mark cracked on his head while he tried hard to maintain his smile. **_

"_**Ne ne, can I join?" The angel suddenly was beside me without I realized.**_

"_**Not a chance." I said**_

"_**Aww…" The Angel put her finger on her lip, acting like a child disappointed that she could not go with her parent.**_

_**Ted was supposed to agree with me, but that Jerk instead giving me his wicked smirk, "Don't worry Gumi, you already has your name on this job."**_

"_**Huh?" we both voiced in unison, could not comprehend his statement.**_

"_**Ted… don't tell me…"**_

…

…

…

_And that's how it goes… I need to work together with her to organize this giant Library. One thing that I never thought of that she was also the one who doing the record, thanks to that I was told to mix my record with hers and organized them neatly. What was Father and Death thinking?_

"_Honne-kun!Honne-kun! Look! Look!" this girl kept shouting nonstop, how am I supposed to concentrate like this._

"_Argh! Alright! Alright! I got it !" so I shouted in annoyance before I approached her._

"_Look! I remember this one!" She happily showed one particular book which I also recorded before. I guess there were some records that were same, ughh this organizing work will be a huge pain. _

_The book has unique design on the cover, I could remember this one, it was dated to the middle age era if I remember correctly. It was a record of a servant which obeyed his Princess who was also his sister loyally. _

"_Yeah? So what's wrong with this book?" _

"_He is one of my friends."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Len, he was one of my friends, we used to play chorus a lot with his song in Heaven before I was assigned here. It was lot of fun."_

_I was surprised, that person got to heaven? I never thought it would happen. I don't really like this story, it ended up tragically. The one who supposed to die didn't die; I was sure she ended up in hell. Serve her right._

"_Is that all you want to say, I am gonna go back to work." My wings flapped again guiding me back to middle area._

"_Oh ok." The Angel intended to follow me, I know it, but before she could proceed further, I stopped her, "You organize the lower area, and I will organize the middle area."_

_At first I thought she would ignore my order and follow me instead. Guess I was wrong, she obediently follow my command and went back to do her job._

"_Hmph! At least for once in a while she could be obedient."_

_..._

…

…

"_Huh?"_

"_What's wrong?" The Angel approached me the moment she heard me._

"_Hey did you record this one?" I showed her the book I hold. It got a melody symbol circling earth on its cover. The title was "The World and Me"._

"_Eh? I don't remember ever record this one."_

"_You don't? I don't record this either. The year was unknown either"_

_The angel tilted her head in confusion, if neither she nor I ever record this, and then who record this memories?_

"_Ne ne, what's inside looks like?" I just realize she was too close to me right now, just as I was gonna told her to go back to work, she snatched the book from my hand and flew higher._

"_Hey! Give it back!" I felt irritated somehow even though I don't certain what the reason is. Chains were summoned from my hand to shackle her, but she easily dodged it each one of it without looking back. What was this Angel? She was crazier than I thought. _

_She was trying to open it but noticed the book was locked. My instinct took me at the moment, I dashed towards her but end up hitting the book shelf as she easily dodge it. Uhh… my head hurts I bumped the shelf too hard. Those books I organized before fell from the shelf from the impact. I groaned in annoyance, sending angry glare at the angel who was laughing at me right now._

"_Ehehe~Honne-kun are so careless."_

_Damn you Angel, let see how you dodge this. I formed a bubble on my left hand and throw it at her faster than a bullet, just as I predicted she easily dodge it like before. The bubble hit the shelf behind her making it wet with water. She giggled at me, but she didn't realize my trick yet. The trail of water left behind her formed a water hand and grabbed her immediately. She was shocked when it wrapped around her body in an instant, making her unable to move._

"_Got you now." I fly approaching her, grabbing the book away from her clutch. Her pouting make me smirk, I felt like just won something important. _

"_Give it back!" she shouted for the first time, I smirked once again. I just love to humiliate any being._

"_Then try and get it all by yourself. Look, look, the book is here." I teased while swaying the book in my hand which was out of her reach. She looked pissed, just what I want. _

_But suddenly she was able to break free those water hands which took me by surprise. The Angel raised the heat inside her body to evaporate them. She rammed without thinking at me immediately. I was taken aback by this sudden change, she rammed with all her strength even after she hit me she kept ramming till we hit the shelf on the lower area. The impact caused the book above to fall again._

_That's it. I am really out of patience right now. Before her hand could reach the book on my hand, I quickly move my hand out her reach. She yelled telling me to give back the book. Who want to give it back, I tried to fly again but she dragged me down. This girl sure got lot of stamina to rebel. Her hands grabbed onto my shirt, before I knew she climbed over my body like climbing a mountain and snatched the book from my hand._

_She tried to fly again, but this time it's my turn. I intend to fly and halted her from flying further but it ended up bumping to her. Both of us fell to ground immediately. The books falling faster than I thought, I was hit by several books at once. As for the Lucky Angel, she was protected by my body hovering over her. The number of books which fell increased at once. I looked back and what I saw was swarm of books falling towards me like bees._

…

…

_Ughh … my head felt hurt. Getting hit by books sure was not a joke; if I were human I might have died. I raised my body a bit to realize that Angel who brought everything to mess was right now below, with me hovering over her body._

_I felt disgusted for a moment, maybe because I still angry with her for creating all these mass. If I looked a bit closer, she looked a bit different from any other Angels I have met before. Her skin was not as a white as them, it got a bit darker color but still looked white and her wings size was a bit smaller than other Angel. As for her face …_

"_Ho…Honne-kun?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Your …. breath. It's tickling me."_

_Those words snapped me from my mind at the moment. I just realized that my face was so close to her right now, her hot breath was breathing against my face indicating how close I was._

_I get up immediately, letting few books on my back fell as I got up. My eyes could not saw her at the moment, for the first time I ever acted like this, what's wrong with me I wonder. Ever since she came, crazy things just pop out one after another. _

"_Ehehe~~"_

"_What are you giggling for?" The giggle make me glare at her, was she mocking me again._

"_Its fun to play with you." She said with her usual pure smile._

_Her bold answer could lit a new flame inside me, but strangely it didn't. Instead I just turn my head around without saying anything. Perhaps I got no strength to get angry anymore, knowing the work load increased because of her._

"_Get back to work. We need to clean up this mess."_

"_Yes, sir! "The childish Angel gave me a formal military greeting like when they met commander. I sighed in annoyance, she just take things too lightly didn't she?_

…

…

…

_The organizing job took longer time than I thought. Countless times I would stop at several particular books which I recorded and I would end up reading them instead of organizing it. The tales stored within these records were all unique, I gotta admit I always end up reading them, but I would snapped myself whenever I was drawn too much inside the memories._

_ね 変わらないものはもう この世界に無いかな _

_Hmm?_

_ね 伝えたいことはもう この心に無いかな_

_夜の淵、朝が待つ、繰り返す日々・・・_

_I turned around looking at the Angel below me who was organizing the lower area. I could say I was entranced for a while by her voice. It sounded so sweet and kind, but also sad and lonely. It was like the girl tried to keep a smile even though no one beside her. Such a sweet song, it does not take a long time before I realized that I lost focus when she noticed me. _

_ねぇ、あの約束さえもう、忘れてゆくのならば、_

_I quickly turned back, return to my work previously. I organized the book neatly based on the year and era, but once again her voice caught my attention._

_ねぇ、この歌声だけ、嗚呼、君に届くようにと、_

_I didn't lost focus, rather … somehow I was enjoying it, I no longer attracted with the book I hold and read them. My hand and wings work in harmony, carefully stacked those records together._

_終わりから始まりへ 溢れ出す涙から始まる 今日_

_Although I don't felt happy or mad, I felt calm whenever the voice reached my ears. Like a calm dawn before the sun arise, that kind of feeling. Calm and stable, silent and peaceful, the kind of feel you got when you wake up in the middle of night and walked outside._

_遠くへ 遠くへ 過ぎた時の影法師 光求め あぁ_

_遠くへ 遠くへ 消えないように陽炎 掴みたい ね_

_How long was it since I felt something calm like this? Rage was always what I felt from the day I lived not as Angel anymore. It must be pretty long already till I could not remember it at all._

_交差する 交差する 光と影_

_その先に 何がある _

"_Is it ended already?" I turn around and looked at her while carrying a few books on my hand. _

_The Angel smiled, excited that I started the talk first, "Yes, it's a short song!"_

"_I see, hey sing me another song, I am bored."_

_Her eyes open widely; she nodded immediately and went back to work._

"_Weird girl." I whispered as I turn back to organized the shelves._

_大好きと思うからね_

_傷ついたり 躊躇ったり_

_冷たい頬を寄せ合って_

_心が生まれた_

_Oh, this time was a sad song. It's rather depressing tone yet the elegant touch inside it still not waver. It sounds more like a love letter rather than a song. Although it was supposed to be a confession, but the sadness was too obvious. The lyric show passion yet the melody show sadness._

_いつも今すぐに会いたい_

_Something stings my heart as I kept listening to it, like a big glass shard was planted inside me. It pierced me little by little. Sympathy? No that was not the reason I think._

_無口になるほど好きよ_

_優しさどうしたら見えるの？_

_What was this feeling I don't know? My hand could keep working, but my heart could not follow. Such depressing sad song … for what reason this song born I wonder._

_抱きしめてもっと強く_

_暖かな胸を信じるよ_

_さよならソリティア_

_Now I remember why the other Demons don't like me. Why they despise me. It was because I have this thing called "Affection". I could felt sympathy towards those who suffer from tragedy. In which that was a big disgrace for a Demon._

_明日へ・・・_

_But I was an Angel before, it's not supposed to be strange to have something like this inside me. I touched my chest as I could felt it beating slightly slower and calmer than before. Was having this "Affection" really that bad?_

_小さな私だから_

_全部でも足りないよね_

_何にも隠さないで_

_貴方にあげたい_

_I don't give a damn about them insulting me. They just envy that they don't have this thing, I am proud instead of ashamed for having this thing within me. Its not like I want to get along with other demon either, we demons were not like human. We didn't like grouping._

_まだ白い夜明けを見送って_

_I fly lower, approaching the bottom shelf of the middle area. I took a peek at the Angel, her back was facing me, and she worked diligently while singing. Her sound resonated within this room; with the blue color that painting this room somehow made the "Affection" inside me reacted stronger._

_こんなに大事な人に_

_どうして巡り会えたのと_

_I hate to show this kind of secret in front of other beings. But her voice just allured me more to listen to it. _

_痛いほど繋ぐ指で_

_寂しさ消える夢を見るの_

_さよならソリティア_

_My wings guided me lower and lower, my finger could not stop working. My ears could not stop listening to her, its like it has tamed the wild rage inside me, like splashing water on a burning fire._

_もう一人じゃないから_

_明日目覚めるの_

_貴方と・・・_

_Maybe there was really existed a story behind this song. But I still don't wanna approach her, Angel make me sick._

_大好きな人だからね_

_側にいる 守ってる_

_貴方へ繋がる大地に_

_生まれて良かった_

_I guess the song finally ended, so the sad tale has ended. It really made me curious on what tale lies within the birth of this song._

_My hand reached towards the book a bit above, it was that time her hand also approached the same book. Our hand touched at the moment, I was supposed to be surprised but I didn't, instead it was her who let out a squeak of surprise and withdrawed her hand. It made me realize either, since when I reached the lower area where she worked? Her voice must have allured me._

_Yet this time she didn't show that idiotic smile of her, only red signal painting her face. What's gotten into her?_

"_S-sorry." She apologized, the red color on her face glowing deeper._

_I stared at her with a bit annoyed look, what game was she playing this time. I hope she didn't bug me again like before._

"_Hey."_

"_Y-yes?"_

"_Sing me that song again."_

_I wonder what gotten into me, my usual distant attitude was absent today. But still I wanna kept my distance from her, I don't want her to have an idea that I wanna get along with her. _

…

…

…

小さな私だから

全部でも足りないよね

何にも隠さないで

貴方にあげたい

Her sound echoing within The Library of Tales while The Angel kept organizing the records. A happy smile was hinted on her face as she kept singing, she felt happy that for the first time he ask her something.

まだ白い夜明けを見-

The Angel stopped singing at the moment when she heard a sound of book touching ground. Gumi turned around to saw Dell was sleeping peacefully surrounded by book. She smiled once again when he saw him sleeping peacefully like that, The Green haired girl pulled a blanket nearby which was used to cover the books and use it to cover him.

"Good Night, Honne-kun." The Angel planted a small kiss on his cheek. Red was the color lingering on her face the moment her lip touched his cheek.

She stared at his face for a while. A bit red color was heating her cheek at the moment, she smiled towards the sleeping boy, "Len … It seemed like … I finally got my own tale…"

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song mentioned here.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the tale mentioned here.**_


End file.
